75 Hunger Games
by Gadril Black
Summary: CUANDO LOS JUEGOS NO 75 EMPIEZAN LOS TRIBUTOS TENDRAN QUE SUFRIR MATARSE Y MORIR DE HAMBRE EN LA ARENA, ESTE AÑO LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE SERAN CON CAMBIOS SE PODRA CAMBIAR EL CLINMA? LOS PATROCINADORES PODRAN NO APOYARLOS los juegos del hambre seran agresivos nauseabundos y con mucha sangre ,frio, calor ,muerte, pantanos, catararatas."que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado"


75° Hunger Games

Parte 1 El inicio

En el distrito 1

Me preparo para mi quinto año de la cosecha me llamo Gadril Evlin y este año me volveré a ofrecer voluntario me ofrecí la cosecha pasada gane de una forma muy sangrienta destrozando a los demás tributos para evitar que vivieran, bueno espero este año ganar también. Me dirijo hacia la puerta de mi casa hacia el mercada para comprar algo de comida, mi madre no está en casa ella trabaja. Son apenas las 7:30am la cosecha o selección de tributos empieza a las 10:00am. Asi que tengo tiempo suficiente, cuando entro al gran mercado hecho de mármol me encuentro con alguien conocido Claire Lay, no suelo hablar con ella , entonces solo la saludo. Ella también suele ofrecerse como tributo ha ganado y hace un año casi la matan con un cuerno y ella agarro el cuchillo del que la iba a matar y lo degolló fue muy rápida y valiente para poder hacer eso. La saludo y me voy veo que una señora vende pan y otra queso le compro a las dos y luego veo un señor con manzanas le compro 6 manzanas y salgo de ahí ya son las 8. Ya cuando voy saliendo de ahí hay un señor qe vende botones me fijo en algunos la camisa que traigo puestale falta un botón y compro 2 por si las dudas, de repente me fijo en uno muy curioso ni siquiera se si esunbotón , es una rueda de color oro con un pajaro en el centro agarrando una flecha con el pico, pregunto que es y me dice que es un sinsajo , cuanto por el pregunto , el señor contesta 1 moneda y se la entrego me lo llevo y voy a casa a arreglarme para la cosecha me cambo ropa limpia bajo, como un pedazo de pan con queso de cabra y manzana y me salgo de ahí son laas 9:55.

Faltan 5 minutos para que lleguen los del capitolio de hecho los agentes de la paz ya están ahí._Bienvenidos jóvenes y jovencitas a los 75 juegos del hambre "y que la suerte este siempre de su lado ". Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo dice la mujer del cabello negro asi que vamos a empezar._

Todos están asustados y pidiendo por que no salgan sus hijos ,me callo ya ha empezado.

Primero las chicas. La mujer camina hasta la uran donde están los nombres de las chicas.

Claire , felicidades.

Ahora vamos con los chicos.

Es mi momento para ofrecerme voluntario. Habla gadril habla. Yo me ofrezco voluntario

Y todos me observan subo a donde esta Claire y me quedo ahí parado, mi madre ya sabia que me ofrecería voluntario así que no vino para no llorar de tristeza la mujer nos despide y nos meten al edificio del distrito 1 y llega la mujer del cabello negro para decirnos que ya es hora de irnos, por suerte me despedí de mi madre antes de irme.

Nos suben al tren y entramos a una habitación muy espaciosa con una mesa cara sillones y mucha comida y ahí estamos Claire y yo comiendo de todo, cuando nos sentamos Claire pregunta ¿Por qué te ofreciste voluntario? Y respondo

No lo sé mi madre no quiere que viva con ella , después de que mi padre se fue y yo me fuera con él mi mama jamás quiso saber de mi a veces voy a su casa pero no me habla, y ella responde a pues no tienes una familia muy bonita. Y dime que armas sabes usar le pregunto yo y me dice se lanzar dagas y lanzas y tú?

Yo soy bueno con el arco

El tren se detiene Claire mira por la ventana y me dice ya llegamos.

Bajamos del tren y la gente aplaude hasta qu por fin llegamos al edificio donde los tributos duermen asi que como somos del distrito 1 nos toca en el 1°er piso.

Esta noche es la inauguración asi que los tributos están yendo con sus estilistas a arreglarse y llega la noche nuestro traje es muy normal . los demás se ven bien .

Después de esto son las entrevistas y mañana los 3 dias de entrenamiento empiezan.

Las entrevistas pasan y ya es de mañana.

1°er dia

Claire tomo dagas y las lanza a unos muñecos que tienen dibujos de tiro al blanco yo cojo el arco y lanzo las 12 flechas a la perfección después hablamos con la entrenadora y continuamos

Yo entro a la clase para hacer fogatas y aprendo y Claire entra a la de trampas esa es interesante . los dos siguientes días es lo mismo y llegan las sesiones en privado vamos primero asi que claire va a lanzar dagas y lanzas

Luego dicen mi nombre tomo el arco y le doy a todos sin ver y acabo me gano un 10 y me duermo los juegos empiezan mañana asi que tengo que descansar.

Fin de la parte 1


End file.
